


Under My Skin

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever wanted to hate someone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Really I'm supposed to be working on my other fics, not writing Tomlinshaw blurbs. I hate tumblr. There I was minding my own business and up pops this wild prompt list. Most of them scream Tshaw and Im betting this is just one of the first. 
> 
> The prompt was the question, _"Have you ever wanted to hate someone?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyways, enough chit chat. On with the reading._
> 
>  
> 
> _Riney (: xx_

**_Under My Skin_ **

It was annoying really, and Nick wasn't really a fan of being annoyed. Unfortunately, he hadn't ever really been lucky when it came to these things. And by these things, he meant Louis Tomlinson.

For years now the man-child had been a thorn in his side. He was one of the most obnoxious human beings Nick had ever encountered, and that was rich coming from Nick. However, Louis always managed to find new ways to rile Nick up.

_"Christ, did you get dressed in the dark Nicholas?"_

_"Your hair is **absolutely** ridiculous!"_

And it went on. And on.

Many times Nick found himself wanting to strangle the younger man, but then that would make Harry sad, because for whatever reason, the boy loved Louis. Nick could no sooner hurt Harry than hurt himself. It would be like kicking a kitten. So, he put up with Louis for what it was worth.

Tonight was no different, and Nick escaped onto Harry's patio for a break. Had to find something to keep his mind from following through with the urge to murder Louis. The other man was definitely in top form tonight and had been on Nick's case ever since he walked through the door.

"Still trying to recapture your youth eh, Nicholas?" Louis had snarked after Nick had given Harry a kiss on his cheek in greeting.

" _Louis!"_ Harry had hissed. 

Nick shook his head, "Goodnight Tomlinson, yes I do enjoy the challenge." 

Louis, raised an eyebrow at him and Nick hated that this hateful little man was so pretty, "You're doing a terrible job then." 

Nick snorted, "I'll try to do better, just for you." 

Poor Harry stood by watching the exchange with wide eyes, he never knew how to handle when Nick and Louis faced off. Nick really felt for the lad. 

"I'm going to go say hello to everyone," Nick said patting Harry's arm and disappeared into the house. He could hear Harry chastising Louis, and Nick hastened his steps, not wanting to hear the Doncaster lad's reply.

He had managed to avoid Louis the majority of the night, even though it seemed the boy was always in his line of vision. Even when Harry bribed him to spin some records for a bit, so that the actual dj for the party could have a bit of fun, Louis was there.

He was dancing and laughing with a few girls and even some rather fit boys, and Nick did _not_ have a surge of jealousy when Louis was grinding on a particularly hot guy Nick had never seen before. He might have, however, flipped Louis off when the man waltzed over to tell him that he was a 'shit dj'. 

And ok, the entire night wasn't that bad. Not really. It got better as the alcohol started to course through Nick's system like wild fire. Not to mention, this really brilliant lad was trying to chat him up. The two of them had talked a bit and then shimmied onto the dancefloor. Nick was having a good time. 

Of course, the moment of happiness was shattered when a very drunk Louis stepped in between him and the guy. 

"What the fuck Louis?" Nick said tugging his hair back and glaring down at the shorter man. 

"You're a terrible dancer," Louis said and his words were a bit slurred. 

"My dance partner doesn't seem to care," Nick retorted hotly. 

Louis snorted and spared a look at the guy, Nick couldn't remember his name at the moment, "He's obviously being kind." 

"Um, do you want me to go?" the guy asked hesitantly.

"Yes..."

"No..."

Nick glared at Louis who was grinning at him, his eyes crinkling around the edges, his face flushed and he had his lower lip caught between his teeth. Nick swore under his breath; it would so much easier if the little shit was not so damned gorgeous. He didn't know what he wanted to do more, kiss Louis senseless or wring his pretty neck. 

Either decision was probably a bad idea any way, "Fuck this," Nick said and turned and walked outside. Louis' laugh taunting him as he walked away. 

He contemplated hitting something but then, really? He wasn't really into pain, especially where he was concerned. The truth of the matter was that, no matter how hard he tried to hate Louis he couldn't.

Even at work it seemed everyone was hell bent about making him talk about Louis; even got him to admit that the annoying git was pretty. 

Louis had been on his arse about that for days. Nick couldn't wait for them to go back on tour, but then he missed the snarky brat entirely too much. He caught himself looking out for new photos of Louis and he would never admit to anyone that there was an entire folder on his laptop dedicated to the eldest member of the boyband.

The feelings that Louis produced in him were quite conflicting and on a good day, Nick convinced himself that maybe this was Louis' way of flirting. 

He breathed in the crisp air and leaned over the balcony, revelling in the momentary peace. Outside was freezing but he'd rather deal with losing an appendage than dealing with Louis.

"Jesus, it is fooking freezing out here Nick," and of course it was Louis. 

Nick sighed and let out a deep sigh. He opted not to answer Louis, hoping that maybe somehow the boy would give up and go back to the party, which from the sounds filtering out the sliding door, was still going strong.

Nick felt Louis sidle up to him, his head butting Nick's shoulder, "That was rather rude of you, ditching your dance partner and all."

His voice was stronger than a few minutes ago, not a trace of slurring and Nick wondered if he had been pretending to be drunk. 

"You don't like me, do you?" Louis went on when Nick continued his silence.

Nick huffed out a choppy breath. He didn't hate Louis. And trust me, he had tried. He was _still_ trying to figure out a way to get it done.

"Have you ever wanted to hate someone?" 

He heard Louis' quick intake of breath, but barreled on before he could actually say anything. 

"I mean, there's this one person who just gets to you, right? They push all your buttons and you just want to wring their neck, _all the time!_ "

He had turned to Louis at this point and was surprised to find the man gnawing on his lip. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and he was shivering a bit. Nick wanted to bundle him close, but this was Louis, and that might cause him grievious bodily harm. 

"Sounds like maybe this person is trying to get your attention," Louis finally said, averting his gaze from Nick's. 

"By making me want to kill him?" Nick asked, watching Louis' face. 

"Maybe he doesn't know how to act around you," this time Louis shivered. 

"Acting like a tit won't get my attention," Nick said and okay, that was a lie. 

Louis shook his head, "Oh but it does, I mean, after all it gets a reaction. Right?"

And Louis wasn't wrong there.

"It's obvious this _person_ has gotten under your skin," Louis rubbed his hands together and then down the front of his jeggings.

Nick shrugged, "Maybe. I _do_ find myself thinking about the little shit quite often." 

Try _always._

"Other than the _'wringing their neck'_ bit?" Louis asked, teeth chattering.

"Why didn't you grab your coat you git?" and Nick rolled his eyes and pulled Louis to him. He turned their bodies closer to the wall and cages Louis in, wrapping his coat around the shivering man. 

"I didn't think it w-would be s-so c-c-cold," Louis mumured against Nick's chest.

Nick made a sound deep in his throat, "You disappoint me. I thought you were a bit smarter than that." 

Louis huffed but remained quiet, burrowing deeper into Nick's arms. It was quiet for a bit and Nick was amazed that they hadn't once attempted to murder each other. 

"I don't want you t-to h-hate m-me," and it was said so softly, Nick almost missed it. He leaned back and used to fingers to tilt Louis' chin up. 

_Jesus,_ Nick thought. _He was breathtaking._

"I want to kiss you more than I want to strangle you," and he almost laughed when Louis' eyes widened. Then he watched as they darkened and Louis licked his lips subconsciously.

"I really like you Nicholas," Louis whispered.

Nick did laugh then, "So you chose use eleven year old tactics." 

Louis had the grace to look embarrassed, "It worked, didn't it?" His tone was sullen and he was definitely pouting. He was too fucking cute.

"I don't know, I still haven't...' Nick said only to be cut off by Louis' sharp tone,, "If you don't shut it and snog me, I'm going inside and snog the hottest guy I find." 

Oh. 

_Fuck that._

He bent down and crashed his lips against Louis', and had already been anticipating the almost brutal force of the kiss. Teeth clinked together harshly, tongues brushed frantically together. It was Heaven and Hell all rolled into one massive ball. Louis' tiny fists were gripping the front of Nick's _ridiculous_ shirt, as though his life depended upon it. Meanwhile Nick had his fingers pressed against Louis' lower back, fingers brushing the slope of his arse.

Louis keened and pressed forward against Nick's front, his fingers digging into Nick's chest. Nick made a growling noise and crowded Louis further against the wall, teeth nipping teasingly at the boy's lips.

Eventually the kiss softened, and Nick felt a warmth seep into his body, moving through his veins like molten lava. Louis had not only gotten under his skin, no, of course he had to get the upper hand and burrowed himself into Nick's very bloodstream. It was irreversible. Even more so now that he knew what Louis tasted like. 

He rubbed his nose against Louis and ended the kiss with a few soft pecks.

"I like you too, duck," Nick said and Louis beamed up at him. 

Louis grinned, and Nick should've realised it was his _mischievious_ grin. As it were, he had gotten thoroughly distracted by the kiss they had shared. 

"Of course you do," Louis trilled. "Now come along before this cold fucks with your cock. Especially as it's hard enough at your age." 

He was off with a shriek and Nick rolled his head and laughed loudly before giving chase. If Harry was surprised to find them once again snogging, this time in the kitchen, he didn't show it outwardly. In fact he was seen collecting quite a few pounds from pouting friends.

 _"Told you,"_ he said with a gloating look on his face and a gleeful laugh, "Fight and fuck. Its their _thing._ Knew they'd get to the fucking aspect of things, _eventually."_

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Tried my best. Hope you enjoyed it. (: xxx


End file.
